¡Mi guardaespaldas! ¿Encerio?
by AnimaFantic-YaoistaSasuNaru
Summary: Si creia que mi vida no podia ser peor ¡me equivoque! No solo tengo un guardaespaldas tras de mi si no que aparte ¡ES UNA CHICA! esto no es nada cool. Si lo se mal summary xD PASEN Y LEAN plis :3
1. Chapter 1

**SIMBOLOS**

**Letra cursiva: Pensamientos del personaje**

**Letra en negrita: Anuncios en o del fantic**

**Entre doble paréntesis: Pensamientos del escritor y o aclaraciones de el mismo; ((n.a:... ))**

**Signos de admiración: ¡!**

**Signos de interrogación: ¿?**

**-Antes que nada quiero aclarar que...**

**¡NI SOUL EATER NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: ¡Mi Guardaespaldas! ¿Enserio?<strong>

* * *

><p>Tengo diecisiete (17) años, quizás parezca un joven normal pero en realidad pertenezco a una de las familias mas ricas y famosas del mundo, así es mi nombre es Soul Eater Evans, descendiente de la famosa familia de músicos Evans, aunque en realidad odio a mi familia, ya me e escapado varias veces de mi cas y siempre, gracias a los detectives que mi padre contrata, me encuentran y me traen de vuelta a casa, ya se aunque ¿Por qué escaparía si tengo una vida perfecta? Pues la verdad mi vida no es tan "perfecta" como se supone ya que yo en realidad odio la música, detesto a mi infantil hermano mayor Wes Evans, mi estúpido padre obsesionado con la "descendencia musical de la familia" a mi madre no la odio a ella si la quiero y a mi hermana Sam igual ellas son las únicas que quiero en este mundo y aunque "fans" no me faltan no me hacen felices ya que ellas dicen que me aman sin siquiera conocerme. Odio mi vida y si creía que nada podía estar por me equivoque ya que hace unos días amenazaron a mi padre y para varias a toda mi familia mi padre por seguridad contrato cuatro (4) guardaespaldas para nuestra "protección" yo no quiero andar por la calle con un gorila frio detrás de mi.<p>

Padre de Soul: No me importa tu opinión Soul tendrás guardaespaldas te guste o no

Soul: ¡No me interesa no tendré a ningún gorilon detrás de mi!

P.S: Ya te dije todos en la familia tienen que tener un guardaespaldas por su seguridad y tendrás tu también uno t guste o no

Soul: Solo lo diré una vez… ¡No-quiero un GRAN GORILA TOSCO detrás de mi TODO el día! –Dije de la forma mas seria y fría posible para después salir ignorando los gritos amenazantes de mi padre-

Ya había pasado casi una hora y desde la "discusión" con mi viejo, había ido al centro a dar una vuelta y despejar mi mente mientras disfruto mis últimas horas de libertad ya que es cuestión de tiempo para que conozca al gorila que será mi guardaespaldas. Ya estoy arto pero de nada me sirve discutir con ese tipo cuando se lo propone el ser más sordo y ciego del universo. Y no solo no quiero guardaespaldas por ser algo nada cool si no que seria artante tener un perro de dos metros grande y tosco viendo todo lo que hago, estando en donde yo estoy y escuchando todo lo que digo.

Soul: …Esto no es nada cool… -Murmure en voz muy baja mientras voltee y vi en la tele de algún aparador algo que me llamo la atención, rápidamente me acerque a ver mejor- Es Black Star –Él es mi amigo de infancia, su familia es una de las mas poderosas y no solo lo digo por el dinero si no que aparte su familia es dueña de las academias de lucha japonés mas famosas de todo Japón, si mi mejor amigo es japonés y yo soy ingles ¿Curioso no? Pero lo que me sorprendió es que ya tenia novio una joven de cabello negro y ojos azules, no me sorprende porque la novia sea bonita si no porque no hay ser en este mundo que soporte a ese loco al menos no como pareja sentimental después de todo el esta algo "mal de la cabeza" se la pasa diciendo incoherencias de que "Superara a los Dioses" y de que "Es un gran Dios" entre otras locuras, suele ser muy loco pero es mi mejor amigo ¿Qué les puedo decir?

((Se escuchan balazos))

Bien eso no es bueno, la gente empieza a arrojarse al suelo mientras pasa un carro a alta velocidad disparando en dirección al cielo mientras miran a todo lados como buscando algo, oigo a la gente que me dice que me tire al suelo pero no podía mi cuerpo no reaccionaba pero no de miedo si no dé la impresión ya que jamás me había tocado ver una balacera ni en televisión mi madre siempre no lo prohibió a mi y a mis hermanos. En eso veo que el que conducía el auto pronuncio mi nombre ¿Qué pasa aquí será de los que amenazaron a mi familia? El que tenia el arma me apunto y justo cuando iba disparar mi cuerpo se empieza a mover y esquivo los balazos y corrí hacia no se donde escapando de las balas, lastima que esos tipos tenían medio de transporte y me alcanzaron rápidamente en eso mi cuerpo se cansa y ya no pude seguir corriendo justo cuando iban a darme el tiro de gracia* Una chica en… ¿Mi moto? ¿Qué hace una desconocida con mi moto? Se acerca a mí y me extiende la mano yo por impulso la tomo y arranco, nos alejamos del lugar y se detuvo estacionando y escondiendo la moto detrás de un basurero mientras se recargaba en la pared mirando de reojo a los que trataron de asesinarme.

Soul: Bien… ¿Quién eres tu? ¿Cómo conseguiste mi moto? ¿Por qué me ayudas? Y ¿Qué crees que haces? Deberíamos escondernos no jugar con nuestra suerte

¿?: Cállate…

Soul: ¿Qué dij…?

¿?: Cállate no me dejas concentrarme –Después de que esa chica rara hiciera eso abrió su chaqueta y saco un… ¿Arma? ¡¿Qué va a hacer con esa arma? Esos tipos estaban cerca oía la camioneta cuando la chica se asoma y empieza a disparar de un segundo a otro se ocultaba para evitar ser herida por las balas y después volvía a salir para disparar siguió así un par de veces mas hasta que escuche los balazos ceder y el motor de la camioneta alejarse entonces ella bajo su arma y se acercó a mi mientras yo me alejaba de ella entonces pude verla mejor, era rubia… no, no era rubia al menso no de ese tono tenia el cabello rubio cenizo y unos ojos… ojos verde esmeralda muy hermoso debo decir aunque con ese cuerpo me alegro no lo tenia nada desarrollado era plana y no tenia mucha figura que digamos tenia creo que once o doce años era muy joven parecía una niña obviamente.

¿?: Conque tu eres el famoso Soul Eater Evans e… Sinceramente pensé que te conocería de una forma mas calmada que esta

Soul: Veo que me conoces pero yo a ti no –Dije aun desconfiado-

¿?: La verdad no, es la primera vez que te veo, supe de tu existencia hace apenas una hora cuando vi una foto tuya

Soul: ¿No sabes quien soy?

¿?: Solo se como te llamas, tu edad, sexo, donde vives y que tu familia tiene amenaza de muerte -¿Cómo sabia lo de la amenaza? Solo mi familia lo sabe- En fin deja me presento –Dijo mientras guardaba su pistola en su chaqueta- Mo nombre es Maka Albarn

Soul: Maka Albarn… ¿Cómo sabes lo de la amenaza?

Maka: Te contestaría fácilmente –Dijo arrojándome las llaves de mi moto- Pero porque no mejor le preguntas a tu padre

Soul: ¿Mi padre?

**En la mansión Evans, para ser mas exactos en la oficina del padre de Soul…**

Soul: ¡¿QUÉ?

P.S: Como me escuchaste hijo

Soul: ¿Cómo que esta chica es mi guardaespaldas?

P.S: Dijiste que no querías un gorila detrás de ti así que contrate a la señorita Albarn, no solo tiene una apariencia de chica inocente si no que aparte sabe carate, Kung-Fu y algo de técnicas de combate ninja

Soul: ¡Tiene doce años!

Maka: Para tu información tengo diecisiete (17) ¬¬"

Soul: ¿Qué? Te ves mucho mas joven

Maka: Créeme no eres el único que lo piensa -_-

P.S: Ves nadie pensaría que una niña es una arma mortal, ahora sal de aquí con tu guardaespaldas hijo.

Soul: -_-*

P.S: Solo te aviso que la chica estuvo en Japón y en China entrenando sin mucha comunicación por lo cual no conoce nada de nuestra familia, solo nos conoce a ti y a mi, ni sabe nada de tus hermanos ni de tu madre, ni sus nombres y menos los instrumentos que tocamos, así que preséntalos si puedes ahora sal de aquí me quitas tiempo.

Después de que mi "padre" dijo eso Salí de la habitación irritado, no solo tendría a una chica protegiéndome si no que era una niña... ¡UNA NIÑA! Esto no es para nada cool al contrario es humillante.

¿?: No te enojes no es mi culpa ¿sabes?

Soul: -Volteándome a ver a Maka, por esa voz de niña era obvio que era ella- Te diré solo una cosa, si preguntan eres una amiga de la familia y estas en la ciudad por unos días y como no conoces nada estas conmigo, no menciones que eres mi guardaespaldas ni nada parecido entendiste

Maka: -Murmuro algo que apenas alcance a escuchar- No solo amargado si no que también orgulloso…

Soul: ¿Qué dijiste?

Maka: Dije que si así me agradeces que te salve la vida no quiero imaginarme cuando no te proteja e.e –Mentirosa eso no fue lo que dijiste, aunque debo admitir que tienes razón pero ¿Y que? se supone que ese es su trabajo no tengo porque agradecer nada-

Soul: ¿Es tu trabajo no? No tengo que agradecer

((Se escucha la música que solo un violín puede hacer))

Genial, ahora debo no solo soportar a este piojo pegajoso (Maka) si no que además deberé de soportar la música de mi estúpido hermano Wes… apuesto a que no me dejaran salir después del incidente de hace rato…

Maka: ¿Violín enserio? –Me voltea a verla para ver que se tapaba los oídos- ¡Detesto en violín! Parece un montón de gatos rasguñando un pizarrón, no soporto ese so… -Vio que la veía con cara de impresión- ¡L-AMENTO SI TE MOLESTO! Es que no me gusta ese instrumento… me fastidia y-yo lo siento si te molesto después de t-todo tu familia se dedica a la música y-yo lo lamento si te ofen…

Soul: Repítelo… -Dije aun incrédulo-

Maka: Lo siento…

Soul: ¡Eso no! ¿No te gusta el violín?

Maka: N-no es eso es solo que… Oh que mas da… no, no me gusta, ese instrumento me fastidia mucho… mis instrumentos favoritos son la guitarra, la batería y sobre todos el piano, pero el violín, violincillo o instrumentos de cuerda que no sean el piano no me gustan

¡Ja! Si claro seguro lo dice para que me caiga bien, no ay persona que no le guste We… "La chica estuvo en Japón y en China entrenando sin mucha comunicación por lo cual no conoce nada de nuestra familia, solo nos conoce a ti y a mi, ni sabe nada de tus hermanos ni de tu madre, ni sus nombres y menos los instrumentos que tocamos" Recordé lo que me había dicho mi padre, si eso era verdad Maka no sabia que tocaba el piano, mi padre puede ser cualquier cosa pero mentiroso definitivamente no es.

Maka: Bueno, al menos ese sonido termino –Dijo aliviada a lo que yo solo pude reír en voz baja- ¡¿Tienes dientes como de tiburón?

Soul: -Me tape la boca, si ay algo que asusta a todos incluyendo a mi familia son mis dientes-

Maka: Destápate la boca

Soul: -Aun tapándome la boca- No…

Maka: Anda, son geniales déjame verlos

Soul: ¿Son que?

Maka: Nunca antes había visto dientes así, son únicos, asombrosos… en pocas palabras cool n.n

Soul: -Quitándome la mano de la boca mientras sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho- ¿Tu crees?

Maka: Sip n.n

¿?: Hermanito pensé que estaría es la ca…

Soul: Genial lo que me faltaba… -Me voltee hacia mi hermano- Hola Wes…

Wes: Hola hermanito… ¿Y la chica? ¿Es tu nueva novia?

Soul: -Hable en tono de fastidio- No e_e

Wes: Que bien… -Se acercó a ella y le beso la muñeca- Mi nombre es Wes Evans… Es un placer hermosa

Maka: Pues solo tuyo porque mio no n.n -¿Acaba de rechazar el alago de Wes?

Wes: -Al parecer incrédulo- ¿Q-Que…?

Maka: No me gusta la gente como tu, que cree por ser guapo se puede ganar el corazón de cualquier persona con un alago, ese tipo de personas son… como se dice… ¡A si! Estúpidas n.n

Me estaba conteniendo la risa no puedo creerlo, no solo no cayo ente mi estúpido hermano si no que aparte lo humillo, lastima que no fue en publico eso hubiera sido cool.

Wes: ¿Sabes? Olvidare eso ultimo… -a acorralo contra la pared mientras ponía una mano en su nuca y con la otra tocaba su trasero, por alguna razón sentí un poco de ira- Si a cambio tu… -Antes de que Wes terminara la frase Maka estaba torciéndole los brazos mientras este estaba pecho al suelo jadiando de dolor- ¡D-Déjame!

Maka: Vuelves a tratar de coquetear conmigo y te castro n.n

Tanto yo como mi hermano tragamos saliva, era muy bonita y parecía una inocencia pero en realidad era muy peligrosa, mi padre tenia razón era un arma mortal.

Maka: Bueno, Soul ¿Me llevarías al cuarto de huéspedes?

Soul: ¿Ah? S-Si… -Dije aun impresionado mientras veía a Maka bajarse de Wes y caminar hacia donde yo estaba, después empezamos a caminar pero pude escuchar un susurro proveniente de Wes-

Wes: …Es tan fuerte como bonita…

Jajajaja tienes razón Wes… esperen… ¿Acabo de aceptar que Maka es bonita? No debió haber sido el momento eso es todo, aunque debo admitir que esta chica es interesante, aunque me sorprende que para ser tan buena peleando no se dé cuenta de que la estoy mirando.

Maka: ¿Qué tan lejos queda la habitación?

Soul: No tanto, esta al frente de mi cuarto

Maka: No me sorprende, se supone que debo cuidarte. Debo estar cerca de ti

Soul: -Bufe molesto-

Maka: Se que esto es raro, pero bueno no ay nada que se le pueda hacer tu salud es mas importante que tu orgullo ¿No?

Soul: La verdad mi orgullo es mas importante

Maka: -Deteniéndose ¿Sera por lo que dije?- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿No te interesa tu bienestar?

Soul: No, a nadie le intereso y antes de que digas algo mi padre es el peor, mi hermano me trata como niño pequeño y me fastidia cada hora, mi madre nunca esta y menso cuando la necesito, mi hermana esta en un internado y yo solo estoy de sobra

Maka: No pienses así, siempre habrá al menso una persona que se preocupe por ti, después de todo no es necesario ver para creer, igual que no es necesario demostrar preocupación para tenerla –Dice comenzando a caminar y yo detrás de ella-

Soul: En cierto modo entiendo, pero en otro no entiendo nada

Maka: piénsalo y cuando lo entiendas me avisas n.n

Llegamos al pasillo donde queda mi cuarto y el de Maka.

Soul: Aquí es –Señale la habitación del lado izquierdo- Esa es tu alcoba

Maka: Gracias n.n –Dijo para después entrar-

Algo me dice que a partir de hoy las cosas cambiaran, cambiaran y mucho, solo espero y cambien para bien. ¡Ja! Si claro si así fue hoy que es sábado no me imagino el lunes, como le are para ir a la escuela con Maka pegada.

* * *

><p><strong>***Mini Diccionario***<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tiro de gracia:<strong> Quizás mucho sepan lo que es pero para los que no se refiere al tiro final, cuando te disparan y casi de inmediato mueres.

* * *

><p><strong>***Notas Finales Del Autor*<strong>

* * *

><p>Espero les haiga gustado, dejen comentarios haber si continuo xD ¡Nos leemos en la actualización! n.n<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**SIMBOLOS**

**Letra cursiva: Pensamientos del personaje**

**Letra en negrita: Anuncios en o del fantic**

**Entre doble paréntesis: Pensamientos del escritor y o aclaraciones de el mismo; ((n.a:... ))**

**Signos de admiración: ¡!**

**Signos de interrogación: ¿?**

**-Antes que nada quiero aclarar que...**

**¡NI SOUL EATER NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC!**

Maka: ¿Qué tan lejos queda la habitación?

Soul: No tanto, esta al frente de mi cuarto

Maka: No me sorprende, se supone que debo cuidarte. Debo estar cerca de ti

Soul: -Bufe molesto-

Maka: Se que esto es raro, pero bueno no ay nada que se le pueda hacer tu salud es mas importante que tu orgullo ¿No?

Soul: La verdad mi orgullo es mas importante

Maka: -Deteniéndose ¿Sera por lo que dije?- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿No te interesa tu bienestar?

Soul: No, a nadie le intereso y antes de que digas algo mi padre es el peor, mi hermano me trata como niño pequeño y me fastidia cada hora, mi madre nunca esta y menso cuando la necesito, mi hermana esta en un internado y yo solo estoy de sobra

Maka: No pienses así, siempre habrá al menso una persona que se preocupe por ti, después de todo no es necesario ver para creer, igual que no es necesario demostrar preocupación para tenerla –Dice comenzando a caminar y yo detrás de ella-

Soul: En cierto modo entiendo, pero en otro no entiendo nada

Maka: piénsalo y cuando lo entiendas me avisas n.n

Llegamos al pasillo donde queda mi cuarto y el de Maka.

Soul: Aquí es –Señale la habitación del lado izquierdo- Esa es tu alcoba

Maka: Gracias n.n –Dijo para después entrar-

Algo me dice que a partir de hoy las cosas cambiaran, cambiaran y mucho, solo espero y cambien para bien. ¡Ja! Si claro si así fue hoy que es sábado no me imagino el lunes, como le are para ir a la escuela con Maka pegada.

**Capitulo 2: Paseo por la ciudad**

Acaba de amanecer, nunca me había levantado tan temprano un domingo, debió ser la pesadilla que tuve –Me levanto y me dirijo al patio trasero- tuve una pesadilla nada cool jajaja una chica era mi guardaespaldas ¿Tonto no? Desde cuando las chicas son guardaespal… ¿Esos son jadeos de cansancio? Que raro suenan como jadeos de chica creo que vienen del patio, me dirigía ay para ver el amanecer, nunca lo hago pero el día de hoy sentí un impulso de hacerlo, cuando llegue a la sala que queda enfrente del patio vi algo que no lo creí al principio. Era ella esa joven de mis sueños que seria mi guardaespaldas, entonces no fue un sueño… ¡Odio mi vida! Esta peleando con el aire, lo he visto antes es lo que hace mi amigo Black Star cuando entrena por las mañanas… así ella e mantiene en forma ¿Pero que trae puesto? Un mini short y una camisa de tirantes que deje a la vista sus hombros y su panza, su pequeño short deja ver sus piernas, son delgadas pero firmes y al mismo tiempo bonitas… ¡¿Pero que cosas pienso? Abrí la puerta y me dirija a ella para preguntarle algo obvio, solo quería molestarla un poco.

Soul: ¿Qué haces?

Maka: -Jadeando y peleando con el aire- Entre…nando…

Soul: ¿Entrenas todas las mañanas?

Maka: Si –Se detiene y hace una pequeña reverencia-

Soul: ¿Desde cuando me alagas?

Maka: Yo no alago a molestias n.n

Soul: Soy tu jefe

Maka: Corrección tu padre es mi jefe

Soul: -Nada mal- Bien dicho…

Maka: -Relajando los músculos con algo que parece como Yoga pero no es yoga es otra cosa- Tu padre salió a un estudio y tu hermano fue a ver a una chica

Soul: Entonces estamos solos…

Maka: -Dirigiéndose al interior de la casa- Sabes algo no es que no me guste la comida de tus sirvientes pero es domingo ¿Por qué no vamos a comer afuera?

Soul: ¿Quieres que no me aleje de ti? –Pregunto con tono seductor para ver su reacción-

Maka: Si, se supone que debo cuidarte así que ¿Que dices? ¿Acompañaras a tu niñera a comer algo? –Bien lo admito la chica sabe defenderse tanto física como verbalmente-

Soul: Bien… pero iremos a donde yo quiera

Maka: Obvio no conozco la ciudad =P voy a bañarme después nos vamos –Se dirigió a su cuarto-

No es la primera vez que me dan guardaespaldas, yo me burlaba de ellos y ellos renunciaban, hacia lo mismo con los guardaespaldas de mi padre y mi familia me gustaba fastidiarlos me divertía y creí que seria igual de fácil con esta chica pero creo que tendré que pensar en una forma mejor ¿Pero en…? Claro esa chica no tiene nada de pecho, apuesto a que si me burlaba de eso la irritaría y no podría lastimarme como con Wes ya que se supone debe cuidarme no lastimarme. Soul Eater Evans eres un genio.

**En el centro…**

Caminábamos tranquilamente por las calles, según yo iríamos a un restaurante es algo caro pero es el dinero de mis padres no mio así que no ay problema por mi pero cuando caminábamos Maka vio un restaurante de esos… como decirlo… no tan caros respecto a la comida.

Maka: ¡Vamos ay!

Soul: No vamos a un restaurante que conozco

Maka: Pero huele delicioso… vamos por favor

Soul: ¡Ya te dije que…! –No pude terminar la frase ya que Maka había puesto una cara como de niño pequeño que tiene un capricho, esa cara… por alguna razón no pude decir que no y termine accediendo- Si me enfermo por comer comida de la calle será tu culpa -_-

Maka: ¡Si! n.n –Dio pequeños saltitos parecía una niña pequeña, cuando veo a niños así se me hace vergonzoso pero con ella me dan ganas de sonreír ¿La razón? La desconozco- ¡Vamos Soul! –Dijo para después tomar mi mano y encaminarnos a dentro del restaurante. Su mano se sentía cálida y mi corazón empezaba a palpitar mucho, creo que me daba taquicardia-

Tan ponto llegamos nos sentamos y una mecerá se nos acercó dándonos un par de menús para elegir nuestro desayuno.

Soul: Yo quiero un filete, una soda y un café oscuro

Maka: Y yo una rebanada de pastel de chocolate y un café con leche por favor n.n

Mecerá: Enseguida –Se va-

Soul: Eso no es un buen desayuno

Maka: Yo ya desayune, no pensaras que acaba de levantarme cuando entrenaba, antes de entrenar suelo desayunar

Soul: ¿Y porque quisiste venir aquí?

Maka: Por que me gusta mucho el pastel –Dijo con un tono de niña pequeña-

Soul: Sabes algo, para ser quien eres, eres algo infantil

Maka: -Desvía la mirada algo enojada con las mejillas infladas a lo que no pude evitar soltar una risita burlona pero ella me ignoro-

Mecerá: -Acercándose- Su refresco, sus cafés y su pastel

Soul: Gracias

Maka: ¡Arigato!

Mesera: O.o?

Maka: Jejeje es japonés significa gracias

Mesera: wow eres japonesa genial ^^ bueno ya los dejo comer –Se va-

Empecé a tomar mi café como ser civilizado con la mano derecha y con el dedo meñique levantado, aunque no sea muy cool es la costumbre… ¿Pero que…? ¡Maka esta tomando la tasa con ambas manos! Parece una niña de tres años tomando una tasa por primera vez.

Maka: ¿Qué tanto ves? –Dice mientras se acerca la tasa al rostro-

Soul: No tienes modales…

Maka: No me importa, a mi me gusta comer así y con eso me vasta

Soul: ¿No te interés lo que piensen los demás?

Maka: La verdad no, después de tono ni me interesa su opinión así que no tengo porque preocuparme, con ser yo misma me vasta

Debo admitir que eso no me lo esperaba, esta chica si que es rara que yo sepa a las chicas mas que nada lo mas importante es su apariencia o como la ven los demás comúnmente las dos cosas… esta chica piensa diferente es rara, única… ¡Pero que cosas digo! Esta chica si que me esta cambiando… ¿Qué me ocurre?

Maka: ¿Qué pasa?

Soul: N-Nada…

Mesera: Su filete –Dijo mientras la mesera le coquetea-

Soul: Gracias… ¿Ya puedes retirarte no? -Dije ignorando a la mesera y esta se va de mala gana-

Maka: Veo que tienes suerte con las chicas

Soul: -Aun en el mismo tono- Supongo…

Maka: Eres de pocas palabras è_e

Soul: ¿Y eso es un problema por qué…?

Maka: Me gusta conocer un poco a los que protejo y contigo será difícil

Soul: ¿A los…? ¿Ya has cuidado a más personas?

Maka: Si, todos eran parlanchines pero tú no es extraño…

Soul: Pues acostúmbrate…

Maka: Bueno ya se dos cosas de ti

Soul: ¿Qué cosas? –Dije cortando mi comida y empezando a comer, fingiendo desinterés pero en realidad si lo tenia-

Maka: Ya sé que eres muy grosera para ser de una clase como esa, pero también sé que escondes lo que sientes tras esa mascara de chico rebelde

Soul: ¿Mascara? No me conoces no puedes juzgarme

Maka: No lo hago, yo no juzgo sin conocer solo doy mi opinión de lo que pienso

Soul: Buena jugada

Maka: Gracias ¿Ya termine y tu?

Soul: Aun me falta un poco

Maka: Si se me olvidaba… Tu padre me inscribió a tu colegio y tomare las mismas clases que tu

Soul: Bueno… al menos no estarás parada a un lado de mí

Maka: Supongo… -Dijo en un tono aburrido… ¡¿Como se atreve a…?-

Soul: ¡Esa es mi respuesta! –Como se atreve a robarme mis guiones-

Maka: Jajajaja si lo se pero me pareció divertido n.n –Me le quede viendo unos segundos cambiando mi mirada de enojo a sorpresa, no me había dado cuenta de la linda sonrisa que tiene… ¡¿Pero que? ¡ESTA CHICA ES MAS QUE RARA ES REALMENTE EXTRAÑA!

Soul: -Bufe molesto mientras terminaba mi comida-

Maka: ¡Al fin terminaste!

Soul: Si claro… yo pago –Saque el dinero y lo deje en la mesa- vámonos –me levante y me dirigí a la puerta con Maka detrás de mi-

¿?: Que linda chica te acompaña –Escuche a un muchacho del restaurante decir eso y decidí ignorarlo-

Maka: Me aburro…

Soul: -Me encogí en hombros- Si quieres podemos ir a dar una vuelta por ay

Maka: ¿No te molesta que te haga cambiar tu rutina? No me gustaría hacerlo

Soul: Nee no tengo nada planeado para hoy

¿?: Hola Soul –Dijo un amigo mio acercándose a nosotros-

Soul: Hola Kid ¿Cómo estas?

Maka: -Volteando a ver a Kid-

Kid: ¿Bien y t…? Hola amiga de Soul

Maka: -Con una linda sonrisa- ¡HolaHola! n.n -¿Por qué se porta tan infantil?- ¿Es un amigo tuyo Soul? –Voltea a verme mientras Kid la mira de pies a cabeza ¿Por qué diantres hace eso?-

Soul: Si… ¿Qué haces Kid? –Le pregunte algo irritado ¿Por qué? no lo se-

Kid: Estaba paseando por aquí y te vi con tu… ¿Nueva novia?

Soul: ¡E-Ella no es mi novia! ¡E-es solo una amiga! -¿Tartamudee? Tartamudear no es nada cool-

Maka: Sip solo soy un amiga n.n

Kid: Lo supuse…

Soul: ¿A que te refieres?

Kid: A que es muy linda como para ser novia de un patán como tu

Soul: Te estas ganando una paliza Death

Maka: ¿Death?

Kid: Me llamo Death The Kid pero dime Kid

Maka: wow tu nombre es genial n.n

Kid: -¿Esta sonrojado?- Gracias ¿Y tu nombre cual es?

Maka: Maka Albarn, pero dime Maka un placer –Dijo extendiéndole la mano-

Kid: -Tomo su mano y la beso?- Créeme el placer es todo mio

Soul: -Tome de la mano a Maka- Bueno nos vemos adiós –Me fui casi arrastrando a Maka-

**Ya lejos de Kid…**

Maka: Oye Soul… -Voltee a verla- ¿Me regresas mi mano?

Soul: -Solté su mano y desvié la mirada- Listo…

Maka: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Soul: ¿Hacer que?

Maka: Ser grosero con ese tal Kid

Soul: S-simplemente quería ir a dar una vuelta –Miro la hora del reloj de mi móvil- Ya es tarde y mañana iremos al Shibusen vámonos

Maka: Bien… -Nos dirigimos a mi mansión-

**Fin del capitulo 2**

Sinceramente… no tengo mucho que decir xD solo que espero les haiga gustado y **dejen comentarios** :3 hasta la próxima ¡SAHONARA! n.n


End file.
